Getting Sidetracked
by MaterRox
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament and with it, visitors from other schools in Europe, complicating the quiet life of Severus Snape. This is a re-write of an unfinished story that, after tons of revisions, is getting finished... I do not own Harry Potter, if I didn't Severus never would have died. But I thank you, JKR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting sidetracked

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I didn't Severus never would have died. But I thank you, JKR

Looking for her mistress, seated at the Staff table, Roxanne Dumont glances her eyes upon him. "I know him… but, c'est qui?

Ms. Dumont was a healer at the Beuxbaton Academy of Magic. She has accompanied the headmistress to Hogwarts, as they will take part of the Triwizard Tournament.

She finally approached Madame Olympiad by her side, but she was late for the introductions. When the meal was over, she was approached by Madame Pomfrey, who made available to her help and resources, and offered a visit to the infirmary whenever she likes. After a little chit chat, Roxanne asks her, Who is the tall, black haired man over there?"

-"Who? Professor Snape? He is our Potions teacher."

- Severus Snape?, she asked. "Yes, do you know him?"

- "Oh! Yes, I mean, we were introduced a long time ago. I don't think he remembers me…" Miss Dumont tries to look for him again as she bid a good night to Miss Pomfrey, but he was gone.

She retires to her room, tired from the trip, but still thinking about the Potions teacher… "qu'il pourrait me rappeler?"

Next day, she was refreshed and on time, she didn't want to be late again. She entered the great hall with her Mistress and started to have breakfast with the staff. This time, he was the last to join the table.

-"Good Morning" said Professor Snape, addressing the entire table. She looked at him and finally their eyes met for a moment. He did react at her, but only for a second. After she finished her black coffee, she was leaving the great hall when Madame Pomfrey approached her.

- "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

- "Oh yes, thank you. I was wondering, may I visit the infirmary sometime this afternoon? I would like to be familiar with the place, just in case?"

-"Of course, my dear… Oh ! How fortunate!" Professor Snape, over here!" called Miss Pomfrey.

He stopped with a halt, not liking to be called in such matter. "Yes Madame Pomfrey?" answered Snape with a visible sneer on his face as he was getting ready for his class…

-"Professor Snape", said Pomfrey, "this is Mademoiselle Dumont, from Beauxbaton"

-"Miss Dumont" said Snape, making a minuscule nod to her. "Bonjour, Professor" she responds with a hint of a smile. "My name is Roxanne Dumont, I believe we met before… "

-"I'm sorry Miss Dumont, but I don't recall meeting you before" He said after a short pause, trying to place her face, which made her a little uncomfortable. "Welcome to Hogwarts.., now, if you will excuse me…" He nodded again and with a swift turn, he headed towards the dungeons.

-"Oh Miss Dumont, I'm so sorry …"

-"Il n'ya pas de problème du tout, Madame Pomfrey. Maybe I'm mistaken. When can I visit your office?"

- "Why don't we go right now, Miss Dumont?" And the two witches took the marble staircase up to the tower.

Professor Snape went down to the dungeons for his first class of the day, Advance Potions. He liked to teach this class, actually. Only "Outstanding" grades get in. He knows that when he got there, the cauldrons will be lit and ready to start the day's lesson. Another plus, he wouldn't have to deal with looking at Mr. Potter that, although he got his mother's eyes, his demeanor and the way he didn't care that much for books and knowledge was so much like his father's…

After giving out the instructions, he took a sit on his desk and started to read parchments that need it grading. He did this only until he came across a name… Roxanne… in one of his parchments when he stopped and looked back at that awkward moment earlier that morning…. Roxanne… Could it be her? And, why she would remember me, he thought.

After all, almost 18 years had passed since they briefly met. In one of the scarcest holidays outside dark and gloomy England, he went to the south of France, to the summer house of the Malfoy family, under Lucius invitation; Malfoy, whom he has met since his first year at school, and always been friendly with him, or at least, not an enemy. There were definitely trades he didn't care for, but he was very intelligent, knowledgeable and respectable of the Dark Arts, nothing like his son, Draco. He had him go to the summer estate to "meet" with some friends across Europe and talk to them about the future under the soon legendary and powerful dark wizard, Voldemort…

Severus was ready to start his last year at school next September, but the chance to be in the presence of Voldemort was an opportunity he couldn't resist. At the train station, arriving in London from Hogwarts, he took a long stare at Lily Evans. She felt the longing, the ache and the hint of anger in those black eyes. The connection was broken, once again, when James Potter took her by the arm, leading her to the platform where Black and the others were waiting, after shooting darts with his eyes to Snape. Shortly after, Lucius Malfoy made his presence known at King's Cross Station and pick up Snape and other fellow Slytherins. They will spend the night at Malfoy Manor and go to France the next morning. Lucius had graduated long ago from Hogwarts, but he was still single, in charge of his family's business and connections, still interested in studying the dark arts, especially dark objects.

He couldn't but wish Lily was there with him during that trip. She wouldn't' appreciate the people with whom he was, but she would have loved the colors, sounds and smells of the French landscape. "Enough", he said to himself, after a house elf pop in announcing dinner was ready.

He went downstairs to the great dining room, where a long table was placed, beautifully set with plentiful food and wine. At the head of the table was Lucius, proud grin on his face, and to his right, Voldemort. This was the last time Lucius will have that position in a table with him.

Then, he remembered: at the left side of Lucius, a tall, slender woman smile and nodded at almost everything that Malfoy said. Her wild but gracious brown curls kept getting in her face as she followed the conversation of those around her. Yes, he remembers now, Mademoiselle Dumont was one of those trophies Malfoy used to keep around him.

After dinner, a more relaxed atmosphere followed making it possible for more easy acquaintances. Very brief, very casual. Voldemort's visit only lasted about a week, but Snape stayed behind with a handful of people, including her. He will often find himself in the well-stocked library and bury his nose in books for the longest time. She would also find her way to the library, but she was easily persuaded to meet Lucius in other activities. "Severus, would you please leave those books for a couple of hours and join us. The weather is glorious, come, join us…" With a frown and a sigh, he did. But he couldn't find himself joining in the relaxed and carefree behavior that the others showed, even though he was one of the younger people in the group. He only thought of Lily, his mistake, and the choices he had made so far. It was as if he already knew what his life was to become, some years down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nice to meet you… again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I didn't Severus never would have died. But I thank you, JKR

A couple of days after that awkward first day, Mademoiselle Dumont was feeling more at ease in the castle. She will visit the greenhouse after assisting to the girls getting adjusted to their new professors and temporary school. She will also spend quite a few hours at the library. So many new books, for her, you may say, that it was hard to stay away… She will tangle her long curls with her wand just to get them out of the way and be able to read with comfort.

After dinner, all the staff was summoned to the Great Hall to discuss the details of the upcoming Tournament, and the Goblet of Fire ceremony. When Snape sat down, he looked for Mademoiselle Dumont and nod at her, very elegantly. After the meeting was finished, he walked up to her.

-"Good evening Mademoiselle Dumont"

- "Good evening Master Snape", she replied, a little bit surprise.

- "I want to apologize about the other morning. Madame Pomfrey has a predisposition to… ambush people, if I may say so,… and took me a little bit … off guard"

- "No worries, Master Snape. It's been so long, it doesn't bother me"

- "I do apologize… and I did remember you. Summer of '75 or '76, perhaps? At the Malfoy summer state in France?"

-"I believe so, yes" and after an uncomfortable pause, she said" So… you are the Potions professor t Hogwarts? How long?"

- "Feels like an eternity, but almost 14 years" he said, almost an attempt to making a joke, but he meant it… "How about yourself… A Healer? I do remember you had an incline towards potions yourself, as Malfoy told me once…"

- "I did… and I do still… I got my masters and everything, but also went towards healing, something more… familiar… My father was a healer" she said looking nowhere, as remembering his father with a bit of sadness.

He also got lost in her curly hair, perfect posture, and a beautiful crease at the corner of her mouth. She was older than him, closer to Lucius age, but it didn't show.

Coming back to the conversation she asked… Are you still in contact with Lucius? I haven't seen him in ages… Not since he got married…"

- "I do. His son is attending Hogwarts and he also is one of the School's governors"

- "I see…"May I be so bold and ask a favor from you?" Snape almost rolled his eyes thinking "now she wants me to contact him for her, pathetic…"

-"Yes, Mademoiselle?" he sighs, very annoyed…

- "May I visit you laboratories some time… if you are not too busy, that is…" "I have found some interesting formulas in the library and would love to test them against the version I know"

-"I will check my schedule and let you know… I will take my leave now, have a good night"

-"It was very nice talking to you… Bonne nuit, MaîtreSnape…"

-"Indeed"

Next morning, she got an owl with an invitation. A black bird with silvery eyes "hand" her a very elegant card with the Malfoy Crest upon it. There will be a dinner party at Malfoy Manor, and his master, Lucius Malfoy was asking for her presence. It will be the night after the Goblet of Fire ceremony. "I wonder if he got anything to do with this?"

She finally got her "date" to visit the Potions lab. It would be early that evening, after lunch. A recess was set for the students to prepare for next day ceremony. "C'est formidable, Professor Snape! A little bit dark and cold, but again, it helps for the stability of the experiments…"

- "She gets it" he told himself, with a little smirk, in place of the usual frown…

After a visit to the labs, the classroom small library and the ingredients' cupboard and a constant and very intelligent conversation, they realized it was almost time for dinner.

-"Barbe de Merlin! Regarde Le temps! I need to check with my students before dinner!" she said … Thank you very much for a lovely evening, Merci…"

- "My pleasure"

It was exhilarating for him to be able to have an intelligent conversation about potions, research and the practical use of new developments in that area. It was a pleasure indeed. For a while, ever so brief, he was able to forget about his students, his duties, the strange glances he was getting from Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrung, about… you know who…

Reality will catch up to him… soon enough… He didn't have the luxury to get sidetracked…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Upsets and Requests…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Severus Snape never would have died.

It was a little bit odd to go to a dinner party after the events that took place last night. Never the less, a change of air would be good. The tension in the castle got heavier as nobody could explain how Potter's name got into the Goblet or, most importantly, how the security charms against under age contestants have failed. Madame Olympia only told her that nobody got any ideas on how or… who have done it. She commented about the angry and suspicious looks between Karcaroff, Snape and Moody, the anxious state of the Minister and the decision to go forth with the tournament.

She got ready to take the fireplace. She had let down her curls and wore emerald green sleeveless, form fitting dress under a black dress robes. She said "Malfoy Manor" and immediately she found herself at the foyer, where a house elf greets her: "Good evening, if you follow me, please…" She followed the creature up to a wonderful, candle lit room. More elves were getting the guests drinks; she took a champagne glass from one of them. As she took a sip, she was aware that someone was watching her already…. -"Mademoiselle Dumont" Lucius Malfoy said as he lifted his wine glass as making a toast… "It's wonderful to see you again, after all these years… too long, I may add…"When he finished this statement, he was already very close to her, with a beaming smile, kissing her hand.

-"It is very nice to see you again, Monsieur Malfoy… très longue…" They stare at each other way to long, long enough so Narcissa had to make her presence known…

- "Please, meet my wife… Narcissa" They nod and smile frostily at each other.

-"You have a wonderful home, Madame Malfoy" "Thank you, Mademoiselle, now… if you excuse us… Lucius, there are more guests arriving…" Narcissa took her husband's arm and gently lead him to the other side of the room…

Gulping up the rest of her champagne, she heard someone almost talking at her ear…

- "Well, that was… intense…"

-"Oh! Master Snape" "I was wondering if you will be here…" He nodded at her, a little bit intrigued by the scene he just witnessed…

- "I think you need… another drink…" "Oui, s'il vous plaît…" she responded.

Snape came back with a glass of champagne for her and a firewhiskey for himself.

- "I am glad to see you, Professor" she said. "I wonder if I got the invitation because of you…"

- "Not such thing" said Lucius, "I got a report about the delegations visiting Hogwarts for the Tournament… and came across your name" Malfoy had managed to get away from his wife. "I'm glad you came… How have you been, Roxanne?"

-"Very good, Lucius"… "I see you are happily married… and your son… a very… special young man… the spit image of you… "Snape couldn't help himself and the smallest smile came to his face while he took a small sip of his drink"

-"Indeed he is, I'm very proud of him… His godfather is also responsible for his character", as he raised his glass to Severus.

-"Very special" Snape replied.

-"So, what did you did after school? We lost… touch…" asked Malfoy.

-"Well, I went on and specialized at Potions, as well as everything necessary to be a Healer" she replied.

-"Yes… I do remember your flair for potions… Actually, I thought you two will get better acquainted around books and cauldrons…"

-"And I do remember that Mademoiselle Dumont was easily taken away from those activities when you were around… Now, if you will excuse me, I need to speak to someone…" said Snape as he spotted Karcaroff in the room, leaving Roxanne with her mouth half opened after that account…

-"He is right, you know… we did had wonderful activities that summer… don't you think?... By the way… vous recherchez encore ... très belle…" he said to her with the deepest gaze… "Alas… dinner is served... excuse me…"

-"Shall we?" said Snape, again… pulling her out of trance, again, offering his arm to escort her to the dining room.

-"Thanks, Professor…" Roxanne said as she took his arm. "Professor, may I ask, do you have any theories about what happened last night, you know, about Potter's name getting selected by the Goblet?"

-"I don't, no…" said Snape. "I don't think anyone has an idea… only very powerful magic could go over the spells and charms in that magic goblet…"

-"Dark wizards, you mean…" she said, looking over to Karcaroff. "Are you still acquainted with Malfoy's inner circle? After all, that was the main event, that summer, remember?" she said to him, trying to read every bit of his body language…

-"After the war, many choices had to be made… I made mine, as well as everybody else, including Malfoy… May I ask you a question, Mademoiselle?" masterfully changing the subject… "How is it that you… left that inner circle? You two seemed much attached to each other..."

-"Well, I think you know Lucius better and longer that me to know that, well… he likes to attach himself to a lot of women. His wife's demeanor has confirmed that, he hasn't strayed out that much from the old ways…" Roxanne answered him while looking over to Lucius, whom will take glances at her at every chance he got over the long table.

Dinner went through pleasantly enough for Roxanne, enjoying the conversation with Severus, who was pleasantly relaxed and willing to talk about books and potions, forgetting about the goblet, dark wizards, old lovers and jealous wife's…

A little after dessert, some of the guest started to leave and Snape approached Miss Dumont and told her; "We should take this opportunity to get ourselves to a very rare treat…" Roxanne looked at her puzzled and took his arm…

-"The Malfoy's library… The best collection of old and rare books in England, although… I am working very hard on my own…"

- " C'est magnifique ... Je ne pouvais vous perdre ici!" said Roxanne, in a very soft but excited voice…

-"I knew you would like it…" responded Snape, almost smiling…

They spent several minutes looking at books before someone else entered the library.

-"I thought I heard voices… Severus… Miss Dumont" said Narcissa in a very low and suspicious voice.

-"I was showing Miss Dumont the magnificent collection…" said Severus.

-"Yes, it is my husband's pride and joy…" Narcissa commented, looking over at Roxanne.

-"It is late… Thank you Madame Malfoy for such a wonderful evening, I take my leave now…" And left, feeling a little uneasy…

-"Good night" said both Narcissa and Severus.

After Roxanne left, Narcissa walked slowly over to Snape and said "Lovely women, Mademoiselle Dumont, don't you think Severus?"

-"Very…interesting, I could say… and intelligent, very… academic…"

-"Yes… and beautiful… capable of get attention from any… men…"

-"What are you implying, 'Cissa?" asked Snape.

-"Nothing Severus… I just thought that you could use some… company, she looked interested enough…"

-"What are you saying? And how do you get to that conclusion, may I ask?"

-"Well, whatever you were saying to her was interesting enough for her to ignore Lucius attempts to flirt with her…"

Snape just took a hard look at her and simply said "Good night, Narcissa" and with a quick turn left the library and the house. "What is she talking about?" he thought, while he took a shower and changing into a pair of black silk pajama pants, getting ready for bed. He had to admit to himself, she was a very attractive woman, also intelligent and clearly, independent. "Lucius was a fool… or maybe, I was too…"

Dumont transfigures the shower in to a tub, and filled it with warm water, lavender oil and a touch of sandalwood. She did had a great time, but her mind still was racing about seeing how Lucius hasn't changed that much, both physically or his character. His wife was a very interesting character as well. She knows her husband's flaws and strengths. "I can't blame her to be that jealous, not that I will ever fall for him again…"

She closed her eyes and drifted away thinking about her new friend… or at least colleague… "He is quite the character… and handsome… in a very dark and somehow unreachable sort of way… Tempting…"

She got up the tub and dry herself and put on nightgown, getting ready for bed when she heard a tap in her window… It was an owl with a small note:

"I have borrowed some books from the Malfoy library. If you are interested, meet me for dinner tomorrow. SS"

A big smile came upon Roxanne's face. "Dinner… for books?" She thought…" He is going for my heart, and he doesn't even know it…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Out of Character

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I didn't Severus never would have died. But I thank you, JKR

After the upset of the Goblet incident, the Potter boy was being mocked by the whole school. Even some of his housemates joined in and support the Ravenclaw champion, the "official one". His best mate, Ron, was mad at him, believing that Harry wants to be a champion, and that he had left him out of this adventure. Nothing was farther from the truth. No one knew what happened. Not yet.

Severus Snape worked as always in his classes, dreading the firsts and second years (he practically had to hold their hands through the lessons so they won't blow up the dungeons) but very comfortable with the 6th and 7th years for obvious reasons… He also had an extra task this year; Dumbledore asked him to keep an eye on everybody or anything that could explain how Harry's name made it into the Goblet. Mad Eye Moody was already in charge of helping Potter in whatever tasks he needs to do with the tournament.

He didn't like Mad-Eye, he didn't really like anyone anyway, you can count with one hand how many people would have his respect and you will have fingers left… But there was something about Moody that did not quite fit. Then again, he was too busy keeping an eye on Karcaroff. He could have the kind of magic to mess with the Goblet, but, why would he do it? Was he again working with You-know –who?

But the one thing that seemed to keep Snape from snapping more than usual was her…

Their dinners over books became frequent and soon enough were moved to the dungeons, so they could talk without the surrounding chit chat of the faculty and the students. He was actually looking forward to dinner time.

Mademoiselle Dumont needed to brew some kind of balm for one of her students, a girl half Veela that has developed a kind of allergy to "something" in the castle. Madame Pomfrey doesn't deal with Veelas that often, so she didn't have the correct materials for it, and some of them were, extremely rare.

-"Are you part Veela yourself, Miss Dumont… forgave me if I'm being too forward…" said Snape, drinking his coffee while she searched in some old book.

-"It's quite alright, Master Snape… No, I'm all human… Disappointed?"

-"Not at all… In fact, I only ask because of your extensive knowledge in that area… Although you do manifest some of the alluring characteristics of Veelas…"

-"Do I?" said Roxanne, closing her book. "Like what?" she asked, lowering the tone of her voice, letting her French accent gave another meaning to her words… Do tell Master Snape"

"What am I doing" he thought … He found himself ignoring the books that lay in front of him and reading, instead, the line of her lips, the movement of her wild hair and the way her hands turn on the pages of a book…

Taking a big breath and getting up from his seat to disguise it and said; "Well, you do have postures and manners typical in a female Veela… Straight back, confident shoulders, and, if I may say so… you do give the impression of… floating, when you walk… He paused, looked at her for a moment and turns his back to her, avoiding her gaze… She was smiling, he could tell, but said nothing…

-"I guess that some of the things dear Lucius finds… attractive" he added after a short moment.

She stopped smiling, and said to him "And you, Master Snape… what do you find attractive in… a female? She had walked slowly around his desk and sat on top of it, facing Snape, ready for his answer…

He turned slowly, folded his arms and with a very low voice said to her; "Attraction is a term not to be used… lightly… It can make people take irrational decisions, getting in the way of more… important things…"

-"I think that the same could be said about… love… For me, Master Snape, the right mind can handle the attraction… but the heart, that, cannot be tamed…" she said, without leaving the desk, with a very low and captivating voice… "Are you in a right… mind, Professor?

Feeling almost offended, he slowly started to walk over to her…"Mademoiselle Dumont, I am on a very…. right…. mind… Whatever I find attractive in… a female, should not be worn as a badge…"

-"Very well… and, may I be so bold to ask, have you ever been so attracted to someone, that involved with someone that you made… irrational decisions or was it… love?" "Because, I sense that all these rational definitions of feelings and states of mind is the consequence of a direct hit… to the heart?"

Without lifting his dark eyes from her he said; "I am a man, no matter how hard or low I have been hit in the past..."

-"Meaning?" she asked him, daring to get off the desk and stand so close to him she can almost hear his now pounding heart.

-"Meaning… that those events didn't take away cravings and… desires…" He gently took a loose curl from her face and locks it in place behind her ear. "I just keep them tamed, feeding energy to other tasks and necessities…"

-"Oh Master Snape, but that is not a fair manner to lead one's life… I do see a man of grand intellect and passion for his career. I'm sure that such a man could be capable to let… go... a little… to let someone else… in…"

Their eyes locked in a very deep gaze, for what it felt as the longest moment, but then, the spell broken all of the sudden by a sudden 'pop'…

"Professor Snape" said the house elf. "The headmaster requests your presence as soon as you can at his office."

-"Certainly" he answered and the elf was gone. "If you will excuse me, Mademoiselle", he said after taking a big step back.

-"Of course" she replied, "Good night"

Professor Snape was so out of the routine of what have been his life for the last few years that he had forgotten about the all-seeing power that Albus Dumbledore had in that castle. Soon enough, Snape had entered the Headmaster's office.

-"Dear Severus, any advances in the investigation? Do we know anything new about how this came to be?"

-"No sir, nothing really" "The traces of magic did lead to some old spells, but not to the actual wizard or witch that conjure them…"

-"Very good, very good" Dumbledore stared at Snape a little and even started to smile when the Potion's Master took notice…

-"Is anything that matter… Headmaster? He was looking at him rather puzzled and bit annoyed.

-"I should ask you that question myself. Anything else that you wish to tell me, anything… new?"

-"Not… that … I 'm … aware … of, Albus… What is the matter? A very agitated Snape asked.

-"Calm down dear boy, calm down. It's just that I had missed you at dinner the last couple of nights and I was just wondering… Mademoiselle Dumont, she's been missed too… A very lovely lady, don't you think?"

-"We are just doing research, that's all, a simple one, really. One of her students got affected with some kind of condition that is very common in Veelas, but neither Miss Dumont, nor Madame Pomfrey had a potion for it, or the ingredients. We are looking for substitutes."

- "I see, Severus, I see… So, I don't have to worry about that? Nor about your investigation about the Goblet or the possible enrollment of Karcaroff in all this?"

-"Sir, we just moved our meetings to my laboratory to be able to work on that potion with the correct instruments and space… That… is… all…"Said Snape, clearly very annoyed by his Headmaster…

-"Very well, Severus, very well...If anything, I am glad and very happy that you had found a… colleague, another brilliant mind to share…knowledge…" said Dumbledore in his particular soft voice, as if trying to put at ease his Potion's teacher.

Snape went down the tower, straight to the dungeons. If he ever needed a cold shower, that was the night. He could not believe either of those conversations. What was she doing, trying to figure him out? And Dumbledore, he was happy for him? What the fuck!

-"I can't believe that witch, all those questions and assumptions…" What the hell does she knows about me…?" His mind was racing… She was so close to him… too close… He can still smell the lavender and sandalwood scent of her hair. The heat that was emanating from her cheeks, the soft curl of her hair, everything was present in his senses. "This has to stop. Thus, whatever this is has to be stopped…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Decisions over coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Severus Snape never would have died.

Severus Snape avoided that witch with the same determination that he avoided that Potter boy. He personally gathered the remaining ingredients they figured that would help with the substitutions and send her a note telling her. Going back to is uptight and solemn state he helped her finished the potion. It took a while, almost 48 hours of gently simmering. They took turns to watch it, at one point; she went to the lab while he was teaching a lesson. He didn't react, he simply greet her very politely and gave her an update on how the potion was progressing. The ones who did react were the students. A low buzz started to grow between the 6th year students, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike… "A woman…smiling at the dungeon bat?" said one… "I think is one the healer that came with the Beuxbaton's girls" said another… The low voice grew up enough to get the attention of the professor that, turned around and with piercing eyes and a low but steady voice said: "don't you have a lesson to finish, or would you like some extra homework to work tonight…. over… detention? The quills started to move and you could only hear the bubbling of the cauldrons once more… Miss Dumont took another look at her cauldron, nodded to the professor and left the classroom. When she got out of the coldness of the dungeons that she allowed herself to smile, almost giggled at the scene she just witnessed.

She thought that she would get an invitation that night for dinner, because the potion was to be ready that evening… She didn't… Instead, she got a delivery of three crystal flasks and a note

"Miss Dumont: enclosed you will find the potion that was finished, successfully, I think, earlier this evening. I have some urgent and sudden matters to attend, so I cannot do it personally... At your service, SS."

Oh well…" she sigh.

The first task of the tournament was scheduled for that weekend… It was early November and the weather had started to turn cold, with ghastly wind chills and less color in the landscape. Never the less, Miss Dumont will continue to take her strolls to the school library, not wanting to bother Professor Snape any further. It was clear he had more pressing matters to attend than to spend time with her.

The day of the task arrived and she was ready… They already knew about the dragons, and after their strategy was reviewed, she went to the infirmary, to meet with Madam Pomfrey to see if she had enough bone-growing elixir and potions against dragon's burns. After the visit, she could see that the castle was almost empty… Everybody had started to go over the hill where the task was going to take place. Going down the marble stairs, she crossed the path of the Potions Master.

-"Hello Miss Dumont" said Snape, very politely…

-"Master Snape, how do you do?"

-"I'm well, thank you…" He was going to resume walking, but Miss Dumont spoke…

-"Master Snape… I was going to get a cup of coffee before going outside… Would you like to accompany me? I want to speak to you…"

-"Very well, how about the staff room? After you…

They walked together towards the room that was filled with portraits but a lot of them were empty. Their habitants gather in one landscape close to a window, trying to catch any action from the tournament outside. They sat down, near the fireplace around a small table.

He was clearly not amused to be there, but then again… he agreed and… they were almost all alone. No one to whisper or give him looks of surprise or the two thumps up like almost Minerva gave him at one time.

-"Well Miss Dumont, how can I help you…" he said, after his first sip.

-"No Master Snape, I think you had helped me enough…"

-"I beg your pardon?" He said, almost choking with coffee.

-"Well, It has been notably stated that you don't care for my friendship or company anymore. I just want it to know why… Does has anything to do with our last… conversation? What did I do?"

Snape almost did a spell upon himself to prevent him from blushing. He did remember that last conversation.

-"Of course not… I have been very busy. Professor Dumbledore, you see, gave me important things to do."

-"Impose is more like it, for the look of it... Very well… I had to tell you that I do enjoy your company, and I thought you did too…"

-"I do, Mademoiselle, I do… Believe me. It is a true… joy… to be able to work with someone, as equals. But with that can also come some things that can alter your state of mind and it can make people take irrational …"

-"Decisions, oui… I know…" she continued "The thing is, Master Snape, that this behavior of yours does not look very rational to me, at all…"

He lowered his head, and turned his face to the fireplace.

-"Please, forgive me Miss Dumont… It wasn't my intention to give you the impression that is anything more than a great admiration of your …work…"

-"So, that is all… my work? So you don't find me… attractive?"

He got up after placing his cup on the table and rested a hand in the fireplace mantel.

-"Any man who doesn't find a brilliant mind, confident stance and curiosity to spare attractive, well… is a fool. And even a bigger fool the one who let… her… go…"

He slowly walked up to the door and finally said: "Good day, Mademoiselle, They are expecting me down at the tournament…" and left.

She was stunned. He could just hex her with a Confundus or the Petrificus Totallis charm and it would have the same effect… She wanted to get up the chair and go to him, but didn't… After a moment or two… she composed herself and went down to the Champion's tent. Just in time too… Fleur had some nasty bruises that need it mending, but she was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dancing card

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Severus Snape never would have died.

The air was cool and the snow has starting to paint the castle white. The students were especially excited about the next big event of the tournament: the Yule ball. There was still about one week until that day. Girls as well as boys were wondering who they will take as a date or who will be asking them. Roxanne was sitting the courtyard with some of her students, listening complaining about how Hogwarts boys were too shy, almost spineless, and how the Durmstrang's pupils were way too forward… "Had anyone asked you Mademoiselle Dumont?" said one of the younger girls…

-"Alas, what kind of question is that, Gabrielle…"

-"Are you going to the dungeons again?" asked one of the older girls. At this remark, Roxanne got up and firmly said: "That is not of your concern… Your sister is all better now with the potion we managed to make, doesn't she?"

-"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle", said the girl, seeing that she has crossed some line.

-"Why don't you asked him then, the Potions teacher?" proposed innocently the younger one.

All the girls giggled and she started to get pink when she said: "Oh… enough of that… recess is over… I will see you all at dinner; go back to your lessons".

The truth was that she hasn't seen that much of him since the day of the first task… they talked, yes, but always with someone else around. She was allowed to use the laboratory, but he was never there when she arrived. "What a pity… He is a very interesting man… and handsome too…"

She did remember the time they went to the dark forest searching for wild pink mushrooms that grow under moonlight, looking west. They spotted them at the bottom of a small cliff. They needed to collect them by hand, using a goblin made knife so it could work in the potion. They also gathered fluxweed and other things that grow under the moonlight. He took off his black cloak and rolled up the long sleeves of his white linen shirt. The fitted black vest leads to the understanding that he was a slender and rather fit man. Not very muscular, but strong enough to ask her to 'jump' down the cliff, that he would catch her. And he did. He is very uncomfortable with himself, though, somehow self-conscious… As soon she was at the cliff with him, he quickly rolled down his sleeves. "Was that a tattoo I his forearm? Interesting…"

Maybe she had overstepped some kind of line on their relationship, or, maybe, she was reading too much into it… The truth is that, it wasn't much fun to be in that lab when he wasn't around. He was a great help, knowing where everything was and challenging her with new formulas and possibilities. "Well…" she thought" I do need to finish one more brew and then… he can have his space back… I won't bother him anymore"

She sent Professor Snape a note asking for the lab one more time and permission to go to the ingredients cabinet for some supplies. He was prompted to give his approval, but excused himself from accompanying her because of previous engagements… "Of course…" she sighs…

She went to the dungeons, as planned, later that evening. He wasn't there. "Let's finish this…" the cabinet door for the supplies was at his office. She has never been to his office and the temptation was too great. Even with the humidity and coldness of the place, she could sense a hint of sandalwood in the air, trying to pass the staleness in the air. The books were neatly stacked everywhere there was a space… bookshelves, tables, nooks in the walls. Rolls of parchment and a beautiful silver and white quill were at the desk. She sat down in the chair and gently caressed the quill… Other than that, there were no other personal things around… no portraits or ornaments that one usually has in such a place. But then, she spotted something in a far corner. At a small table, was a small cut-crystal vase with a single white lily… "How beautiful… but… so out of place…"

The door started to open, but she was just so immersed in her own thoughts about the flower that didn't hear him come in.

-"Mademoiselle Dumont…" said Snape, trying figure out what she was doing there…

-"Merde!... MaîtreSnape, m'a fait peur…! You are back earlier than I thought…"

He arched his eyebrows surprised at the choice of words, but still… suspicious and defensive…

-"Didn't you ask for the lab and supplies? Haven't you found them?"

-"Well… to be honest… I haven't gone around it… yet…" She got up from the desk.

-"And… why is that, may I ask?"

-"Well, I was looking…"

-"For what?" he almost shouts it.

-"at your books, Master Snape… Why are you so… tense?"

After a quick and silent charm of Legilimency, he relaxed a bit and said: "Forgive me Mademoiselle Dumont… I am a very… private… person… I don't usually let people in my private office, especially when I am not… here…"

-"I must leave then… I don't want to impose into you any further…"

-"Nonsense… I wish you will stay and do… whatever you need…"

-"Are you sure, Professor? I was under the impression that you didn't have time to do… research… with me… She walked towards him while she said this…

-"I have been very busy these last days… I wish you don't take my absence… personal…"

-"I am… very happy to hear that, Professor…"

-"I do enjoy your company, Miss… But I do have very important affairs that required my full attention"

-"Very well then… I will attend to my business here and get out of your hair…"

She walked towards the cabinet door, after lightly touching his arm and smiling graciously. He looked at her as she went into the supplies pantry, taking a whiff of lavender while closing his eyes. He went to his desk and sat down to grade some parchments. He was in his second parchment when she called him, popping her head out of the supply pantry.

-"I think you are running low on fluxweed, Professor…What have you been brewing? I thought we gathered enough to last a year…."

He looked up in disbelief. "That can't be right..." He got up and walked over to the pantry. "How much did you use?" he asked.

-"Me? I haven't touched it nor need it until now."

-"Let me see…" He walked inside the pantry, even though there's wasn't that much room for two people inside.

-"I don't understand… I always keep this cupboard under lock and key… I only keep it open during lessons, but… I am always here…"

-"A student, perhaps…" she was looking at him, not fully understanding why all the alarm… "I was going to try brewing a new version of a potion to deal with … inflammation of the skin…. You know… pimples… For the girls… They are very anxious about the ball."

-"Of course…fluxweed is an ingredient for the Polyjuice potion" He said, as he didn't hear the comment about pimples… "And I know just who has a flair for brewing that particular potion…"

He kept going over each shelve and doing mental inventory.

-"So… are you going? She asked him, taking him out of his mental notes.

-"What?" He asked her… dumbfounded…

-"To the Yule ball… Are you going?

-"Oh…. Yes… I mean… I have to… As faculty, you know… I am also appointed in the hall patrol schedule. It's going to be a long… night…"

She started to walk towards the small entrance and trying to exit to the office when their bodies were pressed together, because of the narrow space… She lingered there, looking into those hard, dark eyes and said…"Would you like to dance?" He leaned his head to the side, as if trying to understand what she just said… "Dance? he responded, lifting a hand and putting against a shelf, blocking the exit.

-"Yes… dance… with me… at the ball…"she answered, without lifting her eyes from his.

-"I don't know how to… dance…"

Severus Snape slowly leaned towards her face and placed a hand on her cheek. He hovered there, for a brief moment… maybe he was expecting a slap or giving her time for retreat… but she didn't. She has placed her hand top of his and moved forward the little space that was left between them. Their lips slowly tasted each other's in small bites. He gradually began to speed up and his tongue was begging permission to enter her mouth. She withdrew a little…

-"Well, you sure know how to... kiss…" she said to him. Snape, now taking her face with two hands, kissed her fully on the mouth, ravaging her lips and exploring every corner. Roxanne began to moan a little and wrap her arms around his neck, taking him even closer. The rattle of vials, glass containers and tin canisters were getting so loud with their movements that they had to unlock their lips and went outside. Roxanne went towards the desk, taking his hand and leading him to where they had just left, but he pulled out…

-"This is rather… inappropriate…" Roxanne didn't say a word. She just walked towards him, placing herself as close to his face as she could, with her mouth partially opened, waiting for him. He took her again, now, exploring her figure with his hands, struggling

-"I would not have you run away again, Master Snape… This, whatever it is, is anything but inappropriate…" she said, after he moved from her lips to her cheeks, going down to the curve of the neck…

-"Mademoiselle Dumont… You have no idea the effect that you have upon me…" He slowly caressed her face, drawing a line from her eyebrows down to the corner of her lips with his thumb… "I am a fool… the biggest one you will ever encounter…

He took a small step back, still holding her face with a hand… "I do find you attractive, challenging, intoxicating…"

-"Then why do you call yourself… a fool, Severus?"

She took his hand from her face, wrapped hers with his and looked upon those dark eyes. "I simply do not know what to do with myself when I am around you, Roxanne, and this I can't afford… for my life as I know it, does not convey to have such overt feelings… And for this, I have to let you go…"

-"I am aware, Severus that your life is not limited to this castle, although I do feel you do hide in it…" she said taking both his hands into hers. "I can feel the heavy load this… castle… rests upon you… But you have to know this… You cannot… let go of something that is not… yours… so far…"

Severus Snape has never heard anyone call upon him like that in his whole life… The words that came out of Roxanne Dumont were simply to truthful … and felted like small knives upon his chest…

-"I told you Severus, I won't have you run away again, but I tell you this…

-"Roxanne… I…"

-"I am not yours to let go… not yet…" She kissed him again, taking his lower lip in hers with a pause… and let go… "J'espère vous voir à la balle…"

Miss Dumont left the office leaving behind the most stunned man in the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Yule ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Severus Snape would never have died.

All the champions were getting ready at the entrance for the formal procession. The whole scene was an enchanted winter landscape. The facility was located on the stage, waiting for the ceremony. Severus Snape was seated beside Karcaroff, who was trying to talk to him. But he didn't care about him, he was distracted. He was anxiously looking for her. "Everything alright, Severus?" asked the headmaster to his Potions teacher.

-"Yes, Headmaster, everything is alright. Can we just get over all this… nonsense?"

-"Come on Severus, it's Christmas…" and gave him a wink through his half-moon specs.

And then, there she was… standing under the mistletoe that hung under the big entrance door, a vision in silver. Long form fitted dress with lavender chiffon draped in all the right places. The very low back was the perfect framing for the long braid that was keeping her wild curls in place for the occasion. He could have sworn that some of the fairies that decorated the Christmas tree left their positions and followed her through the hall. She took her sit on the table closest to the stage. She was also looking for him. Their eyes met and he couldn't help it but smile. She blushed a little and returned the smile. The moment got broken when someone at his back talked to him.

-"A vision, isn't it?" Lucius Malfoy commented. "She is still as beautiful and captivating as the day I met her…"

-"Good evening, Lucius…" Snape replied, clearly annoyed.

-"Don't bother to deny that you agree with me. Your godson had made the most curious comments about the school term at home."

-"Good for him… Where is Narcissa?" he sharply answered.

-"She couldn't come; she is a little bit… under the weather… I'm still… obliged to bid my attendance, as a School governor, of course…"

-"Of course…"

To Snape relief, Dumbledore just got up and announced that the ceremonies were about to start. Lucius left the stage, looking for the seats that were reserved for the governors and special guests.

Snape turned all of his attention to her one more time. She was graciously talking to another witch. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Their kiss kept playing in his mind over and over again.

The champions entered the hall, with cheers and applause from all the guests presents. The feast began, he tried to eat, but hardly got anything in him, too distracted watching her and avoiding Karcaroff who kept trying to talk to him, now almost in code because of all the people that were near them.

Finally the meal was over and the music started to play. The tables disappeared into thin air and the lights went lower. The champions took their places in the middle of the hall and started the traditional dance, followed by the teachers and the rest of the students and guests. Roxanne glanced a look at Snape, but he already left. But to her surprise, a hand came in front of her, asking for a dance.

-"May I have this dance, Mademoiselle Dumont?" It was Lucius Malfoy in all his handsome glory. She took another look, but no luck. Although a little bit confused and surprised, she finally accepted.

-"What a surprise, I didn't know you were coming…" she told him, as they walked over to the dance floor. "Where is Narcissa?"

-"Home… she didn't feel like dancing tonight… But she will be happy to know that a lot of people were inquiring about her…"

-"Je suis vraiment désolé…"

He took her waist and started dancing with a big smile, without taking his eyes off her. She looked back at him and smile, but soon started to feel a little bit uncomfortable. As he took her around the floor, she will look around, looking for the Potions Master. "Are you looking for someone?" Lucius asked. "No… I was just looking at the general splendor of the room…" "He doesn't like these kinds of social gatherings, you know, Severus…" She looked right at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?" "Nothing…" he replied. His hand began to wonder trough her nude back and leaned onto her ear.

-"No man, not even our good Potions Master could resist you, Roxanne. But there are some old habits that cannot be broken…" He lingers a little bit too much by her neck, because she could not help but feel goose-bumps in her skin and had to put a space between them again. "I guess you should know about that…" she replied, politely. She took another look around the hall again and saw him. Severus Snape has been watching her dance.

The song ended, Lucius made a small bow and taking her by the arm, they walk over to Snape. "Good evening Mademoiselle Dumont… Lucius" Severus greeted them very solemn… "Professor Snape… I was afraid that you wouldn't come…" she replied.

-"I am afraid I have no choice in the matter… Here I am…"said Snape.

-"Oh, come on now, dear Severus, don't be that gloomy..." said Lucius "Mademoiselle deserves to have a great night."

-"I do agree with you, Lucius. She does deserve the best…"

-"Gentleman, you are making me blush…" said Roxanne, fanning herself as she actually felt hot.

-"I will get some… refreshments" said Lucius and left.

-"I am really glad to see you…" she said, placing her hand on his folded arms.

He leaned closer to her and said "You look… beautiful, Roxanne" She looks up to him and said "It's all for you, Sir…"

-"Here we are" said Lucius, coming back with a couple of champagne glasses. He offered one to Roxanne and one for Snape.

-"Thanks Lucius but I have to go. It's time for my hall rounds, anyway…" Severus stepped closer to Lucius and said "Behave yourself, Malfoy, I'm sure Narcissa has eyes around the castle tonight…"

-"Agreed… but I'm only human…" said Lucius, with a little grin on his face…

-"Mademoiselle… enjoy…" Snape made a little bow and headed outside the castle.

-"He can be a fool sometimes…" said Malfoy while he watched Snape leaving the hall.

Watching Snape leaving was also Karcaroff, who had been watching the scene from afar. Shortly, he followed him. Finally outside Snape took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. The moon was almost full and shed a soft blue light on the gardens.

He suddenly became aware of some movement and giggles around some bushes and started throwing jinxes and them, separating branches and teenage bodies that hide behind them. "Stupid kids… how fortunate for them, to have not a care in the world…" he thought to himself and kept patrolling the gardens and the carriage yard, taking as many points from their houses as he could. Suddenly, Karcaroff finally catch up with him.

-"Severus, we need to talk"

-"I have nothing to say to you, Igor"

-"But you can't ignore it any longer… It's getting darker, you know it" said Karcaroff as he tried to grab Snape's arm.

-"I don't know what you are talking about, Karcaroff…" Snape said to him and kept walking.

-"Stop! You have to listen to me! There have been rumors… from Albania… Strange things have been going on over there!"

-"Lower your voice, Igor! What do you want me to do? Are you scared of something? Flee then, you have done it in the past! I am staying right here at Hogwarts! I have a job to do!"

Igor Karcaroff, exasperated, turn and left. Snape kept on checking the carriages and went to a long outdoor corridor that leads to the castle's interior. He stopped and took a deep breath, rubbing his left forearm.

-"Are you alright, Severus?" It was Roxanne.

-"What are you doing here?"

-"You were almost… shouting… What is going on?"

-"Nothing… really… Why did you leave the ball?"

-"Well, the truth is, I was bored. It's exhausting trying to avoid Lucius pathetic flirting… especially when a couple of witches kept looking at you and commenting between themselves…"

-"Probably Narcissa's spies…" said Snape "But you looked like you were enjoying yourself during that first dance…" he added, with a little tone of regret in his voice.

-"Well, is not easy for a woman to ignore that kind of… attention… Are you jealous, Severus…? She walked forward and placed both hands on his chest.

-"Witch… I have no idea of what I feel anymore… you have managed to cloud my judgment for quite some time now…" He leaned towards her and placed his lips onto hers. The cold air tried to calm down the heat that was coming from their lips, but no luck. Their mouths had entangled themselves in a dance of tongues, lips and desire that couldn't be stopped anymore. Not even if Dumbledore were to appareate right there would make him let go of her. He untied the closure of her dress robes and took a long and lust filled look.

-"Severus, please… tell me you want me as much as I want you…" He didn't respond, as if he wanted to show her better than telling her. "Severus… please…" she almost moaned, as he was drawing a line from the base of her ear down to her cleavage with small bites.

-"We need to get out of here" Severus whispered, while looking around the corridor. "Come with me" He took her hand and went inside the castle. They went through a small door that led to a small tunnel. "Où allons-nous?" "I know a secret corridor to the dungeons, my private chambers…" was his response.

The corridor ended up at the bottom of some stone stairs that leads to the second floor, but it changes on them, leaving them no choice but to end up in a small landing on the third floor.

-"No matter how long I had lived in this castle, I could never say that I know all of its secrets…" They walked down a long hallway, lighted up with torches but they couldn't see any other exit. "Where are we?"asked Roxanne, holding Severus hand firmly… "No idea…" he answered and taking her waist he started to kiss her again. She pressed her body against his and could felt him trough his robes, firmly.

Suddenly, at the same time that her knees started to give up, a noise came from a couple of feet away from them… like, stones… moving.

-"Could this be…?" said Snape. "What?" she asked a little anxious.

-"The room of requirements… come…" He took her hand and she followed him.

A large door took shape of the once solid wall and Snape, taking out his wand he opened it and whisper "Lumos". Inside there was a small fireplace with a healthy fire, a small table with food and a pitcher and in the center, a big bed, with silk emerald green sheets.

-"What is this place? Are these your bedchambers?" she asked him. He smiled. "No, not even close… This… is the Room of Requirements. It reveals itself to those who have a need for it, and takes the shape of whatever is needed it to be at that moment…"

-"C'est merveilleux, comme un songe… So… this means that you need … a bed?"

He turned around and faced her, and took off her dress robes. He took a long look at her "I don't understand how lucky I am… You are such a beautiful woman" She stepped closer to him and took off his robes. He was wearing his usual long black suit. The mandarin collar framed his strong face features. She started to unbutton the jacket one by one while kissing him gently on the lips. His hands caressed her face very gently and wondered out to her shoulders and nude back. "Merde… these are a lot of buttons…" she said, a bit… frustrated. "Allow me" He finished the rest of the jacket and finished taking it off, leaving him with a white linen shirt. "Come here, these are easier" She went to work, finally revealing his pale and lean chest. She explored him with her lips and hands, taking the shirt off completely. She took a step back and slipped off her dress, and stood there, in a pair of lavender colored knickers.

Snape could feel his throbbing manhood alive with anticipation, in the edge of painful imprisonment by his trousers. She started to loosen her long braid and when he said "Wait… please, allow me…" He took her by the shoulders and turned her around. He ran a finger from the base of her neck down to her waist and took the braid between his fingers. He started to undo it and, slowly, letting free her long and wild brown curls. He ran his fingers through them and then, placed them to the side, allowing him to kiss her shoulders. She shivered and turned around again, her breasts touching his chest. He pulled her closer to him, running his hands down her back, her waist and finally, taking her bottom, firmly. He pushed her gently towards the bed and she lay down.

-"By Merlin's… you are beautiful… and I do want you…" he said to her, in a low voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Room of Requirements

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I didn't Severus never would have died. But I thank you, JKR

The room of requirements shows itself to those who really need it. Severus Snape was not exception. This man had found something that tended not only his senses, but also his mind and his spirit.

Roxanne Dumont lay in the bed that the room had provided; waiting… yearning for him to possessed her. She was looking up to him. She could see the lust and ache for her in his face. His chest was showing signs of a fast and nervous breathing.

He slowly lowered himself to the bed by her side. His hands were clearing the way of curls and caressing her breasts, pinching gently a nipple. His lips, soon enough found their way to them too. His tongue ran circles around them; his lips will suck on them, like there was no tomorrow. She was moaning carelessly, running her hands through his black hair. Sometimes she would stop him, looking for breath, others, she would hold him, begging him not to stop. Snape's hands wondered out and found their way to her waist and her belly. He would sneak in a finger under the top of her knickers and she would moved in anticipation. After this reaction, he decided to explore her further with his lips. He started kissing her between her breasts and down, circling her belly button with his tongue. He slowly slide his whole hand under and with one swift movement, slides her underwear off.

He was in the bridge of intoxication with her lavender and sandalwood scent mixed with her juices in anticipation. Her hands went also exploring, finding out that he also had some oppressing urges to deal with. She decided that it was imperative that she would help him in the matter, and so, she dealt with the buttons from his pants, letting his erection breathe. Feeling free, he finished the task of his pants and finally, they were both naked, skin against skin, heartbeat echoing heartbeat.

She took his face with her hands, moving away his black hair from his face and asked him: "Do you want me, Severus, or are you going to run away?"

-"I want you, Roxanne. I want you as I had never wanted anyone before in my life. Not like this… I am here… and I need you, Roxanne…"

-"Take me then, Severus, take… me…"

He took a deep look at her, and without taking his eyes of her, he entered her in one long thrust. She curved her back and dug her nails in his back when she felt him inside of her with such force. He came almost out of her just to get back in with the same power than the first time. It was a slow dance; he would kiss her neck and breasts almost every time he pushed himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, letting him be completely inside of her, driving her mad in the process. She was moaning, uttering words that he couldn't tell if they were in French, English or maybe, spells. She was letting him know that she want it inside of her, making sure he could feel her grip with her lady muscles every time he lingered in there. Gradually he started to move faster, trying to keep up with the beating of his own heart. She grabbed his hair and let out a long, soulful moan, announcing she had reached her climax. He slowed down and watched her face go rather pink, her eyes closed and her lips whispering "Severus…"

He furiously kissed her again, with such power that it looked like he was going for her soul this time. He started to increase his rhythm feeling his throbbing member begging for relief. With each thrust he got closer and closer, he could feel it. She started whispering, moaning his name feverishly. "I am yours, Severus, I am finally yours." He let out a moan filled with a mix of liberation, fury and passion as he spilled himself inside of her. Their voices and fluids were united in one for an explosive moment.

He lay on top of her, listening to her rapid breathing… They were tangled up and it was difficult were she ended and were he begun. They just lay there, in silence for the longest moment until they fell asleep.

After a while, Roxanne stood up, wrapped in a blanket and went to the small table and served herself a glass of water. He awake shortly after that, when he didn't felt her warm body by his side. "Hungry, Master?" Roxanne asked him, picking a couple pieces of fruit from a platter. "Yes… come here, witch…" he said to her in a low voice. She got back to the bed and fed him. She snuggle herself by his side as he lay back in the bed. His face was relaxed, his breathing too. He closed his eyes while stroking her hair. "I don't want to leave this room" he whispered.

She sat up in the bed and looked at him. She gently brushed away the hair from his face, bent down and placed a kiss in his forehead. She was looking at him… really looking. He was very pale and lean. She kissed his chest and caressed his arm with her fingers. She took one of his hands and lifted to kiss it and then, she saw something she didn't noticed before. In his forearm, a rather large but discolored mark; she couldn't really tell what it was. She was about to touch it but Snape stopped her. He sat down and reached for his shirt and throws it on. "What is it, Severus?"

-"Nothing special, forget it…" "A big mistake, irrational decisions that you make when you are young… and hurting…" he said as he summoned some loose pants, clearly angry… with himself.

-"Is the dark mark, isn't?" she asked him in a firm voice. He was stunned.

-"What do you know about that?"

-"I was there, remember… that summer… That was the main reason Lucius got us there… to meet him… I was more than a trophy, Severus…"

-"What? Did you…?"

-"No… I never followed… not entirely…" she lowered her head and walked to the fire. "I did study them; the Dark Arts… got a lot of knowledge about them. Lots of wizards and witches in France did practice them and service the dark lord, but managed to keep it not as noticeable as here. Me, I always managed not to reveal my whole knowledge. I never did deeds for him or his followers, I had always managed to leave something out or messed up in a small way, so they would lose interest in me…"

-"Wise decision… you did good…" Snape had walked up to her and was by her side now.

-"Not really" She was looking at him, with tears in her eyes. "I never helped the other side either. People very close to the family got hurt… and died… And I did nothing. I knew who was working for him and did nothing!"

Snape didn't say anything. He kindly wiped away her tears and kissed her. He went to the small table and found a glass of firewhiskey. He took it back to the fireplace and Roxanne took it from his hands, taking a sip, forcing him to share.

She placed her head in his chest, and put her arms around his waist. "He is getting stronger, isn't he? That is what is bothering Karcaroff. That was your fight with him tonight…"

-"Please, Roxanne, stay out of this. The less you know, the better you will be…"

She rolled out her eyes at him and started to walk away from him but he stopped her. Taking her by the arm, he turned her around and said:"This is why I didn't want to do this, Roxanne… This… cannot be…"

-"Severus… what are you saying? Does this means that you are… a Death Eater…?"

-"I don't… want to talk about it…Roxanne… Just let me be… please…" His eyes were almost pleading, she didn't know what to do, what to think… "I need you… I wasn't expecting you in my life, especially now… But you are here…now… and I need you…"

He took the sheet that covered her naked body and throw it at the floor. He kissed her hard, almost violently, his hands almost kneading her flesh. Snape took her in his arms and took her to the bed. He kissed her whole body, exploring with lips, teeth and tongue every inch of her. "Severus…" she started to moan. He took her sex with his mouth like there was no tomorrow. His tongue flicked in and out of her giving her waves of incontrollable pleasure. She got hold of his hair, and thrust herself up with every lick. Soon enough, she let out a scream announcing her climax. He drank her dry until she stopped moving with pleasure.

He took his place beside her and gently kissed her. Roxanne, still out of breath rolled over him and started to kiss his chest, slowly going down his body. She felt that his body was reacting to her and all his muscles were tightening up. She let herself go and did a little exploring herself. She ran her tongue trough the length of his member, making him shiver in contempt. She parted her lips and took him at once, making him gasp for air. She had savored the Potions Master without any decorum or shame. He was almost at the point of losing any self control that he could have when he tried to stop her so he can take her… properly. But she had other plans. Murmuring a wandless spell she managed to pin him to the bed and placed herself on top of him. "Witch, what are you …doing… to me?, he manage to say. "Anything that you want, Master…" and kissed him, biting his lower lip a little.

He took her hips with his hands and opened her a little. She took him with one hand and guided him to her entrance. He squeezed her cheeks and pulled her down to him. They both moan at the same time and in perfect movements, she took him time and time again, in her own terms. She would sometimes slow her pace and stayed with him inside of her, straight back and all her weight helping so he can reach the very deep end of hers. They would pick up their tempo and with a fast pace, drove each other mad.

Out of breath, she came down to his ear and said "I can get used to this…" With this, he took her face and kissed her like a madman, rolling her over to her back and pushed himself inside of her, over and over again until they both came… as one.

They fell asleep, melancholically facing a window, half covered by the snow in the sill. Way too soon, Roxanne wake up and saw that the sun was about to rise. "That won't do" was her thought and slipped out of bed. He was out, exhausted and didn't notice. She transformed her dress in an ordinary robe and dressed herself. She found a quill and a parchment by the small table and wrote a note:

"The sun is about to come out and this won't do. No worries, I will find my way around. Thank you for the best night of my life, so far.

Hoping that they will be more to come,

Rx.

She left the room, not looking back. If she did, she would have noticed that he was watching her leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The long nights of winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I didn't Severus never would have died. But I thank you, JKR

Severus Snape slept very peacefully, like he hasn't slept in a long time. Not out of exhaustion or in a firewhiskey daze, but out of pure bliss. In and out of nirvana, he watched her leave but choose not to do anything. He didn't trust himself around her, not anymore. If he stopped her, they would not see the outside of that room for another day.

What was about to become of them now?

He went back to his room and took a long hot shower. It was almost lunchtime and he was starving. He decided to step out into reality again. Not that he had a dream or anything but, his reality was a complicated one.

The Great Hall still had some Christmas decorations, and the long tables for the students and the staff were back in place. There were some students having lunch as well as other teachers, but there were less people in the castle. The Beuxbaton and Durmstrang delegations were at the school , but still, some of the students had travelled home to their family for the rest of the holidays.

Snape stepped in and looked for her. She was not there. A jolt in his stomach was either a warning about his hunger or that she had left for France, regretting everything about last night. He felt very inclined towards the latter. His mind was racing at light speed and lost his appetite. He was about to leave the table when Dumbledore sat down, across from him.

-Severus, how was your Christmas? Did you enjoy the festivities? Any gifts under your tree?

Severus was about to answer at his Headmaster when the sound of fluttering wings interrupted him. A Post Owl just landed in front of Snape, who took the small parchment tied up in his leg and read.

"About time you got out of the dungeons. I'm at Hogsmade, waiting for you. I had informed Madame Olympia that I would take a couple of days off. Join me. Let's see where we can go from here… Yours, Rx."

Feeling another jolt in his stomach, stronger than before, and without noticing the wide smile he sprung in his face, he said to Dumbledore. "Professor, I am taking a couple of days off. You can send an owl for me at Spinner's End if you need me. Good day".

-"Go on dear boy, go on…" said his Headmaster as Snape got out of his chair and left, trying very badly to look impassive.

He went down to his office and shrunk some books and a small case with vials and boxes of ingredients. With his wand, he placed a couple extras charms against visitors. As he was about to appareate to Hogsmade, he looked at the white lily in the small table and with a small smile, disappeared in thin air.

Roxanne was anxiously sitting at The Three Broomsticks, having a glass of Pumpkin juice in one of the booths. She was constantly looking out the window. Rosmerta approached her and said to her: "I know is early for a firewhiskey but you look like you need one, is everything alright? You are at Hogwarts with the Beuxbaton School, aren't you?"

-"Oui, I am the Healer of the Beuxbaton School. I am just waiting… for someone."

-"Oh, well. The town is a lot quieter with fewer students around, but still charming… Call me if you want that firewhiskey…" said Rosmerta as went on cleaning other tables.

Roxanne kept looking out for him. Her heart leaped every time she heard the little bells from the door. "Will he come? Dumbledore has asked for him, again…? Or another… force had sent for him?" she thought to herself. He doesn't know him that well, but still, she had grown to crave for his presence, especially after that night. "Je dois être fou ..."

The bells again announced another patron, but she chose not to look for not disappoint herself, again.

-"Hi Severus, is good to see you, happy holidays" said Rosmerta.

-"Hello Rosmerta, how are business? "replied Snape while scanning the place, looking for her.

-"A little slow… but there is someone here… waiting for company, I think…" Rosmerta said to him, smiling and stepping to the side so he could see her. "Thanks" he muttered and walk to the booth where Roxanne was seated.

-"Hello Mademoiselle… Would you like some company?"

-"Master Snape, please… it would be a… pleasure…" she responded, giving her hand out. He took and kissed it. "Thank you, Miss Dumont" and took a seat in front of her.

-"Last night's… ball was … magnificent… did you get any sleep? Were there any students… out of line? She said in a mischievous tone. "Nothing that could not handle… I am starving, though…" "Yes… you can handle yourself very well… let's eat"

They have lunch and small talk, over a heavy dose of double meaning phrases, concealed smiles and powerful gazes into each other's eyes. While having coffee, he leaned close to her and said: "My home is in Spinner's End… It is not much, nothing like the Room of Requirements, but it's mine. I would love to have you there and share something with you…"

-"Rien ne me ferait plus d'honneur "They hurried up with coffee and left together, under the curious gaze of Rosmerta. They walk a little down the road until finally he took her by her waist and diappareted.

It was a modest brick townhouse, in the last corner of the main road. A little bit solitary but still was a Muggle area, so he discreetly waved his wand and took off the protection charms and went inside. In the very small foyer, he took of her traveling robes as well as his and leapt into her, kissing her furiously.

-"When I did not see you at the Great Hall, I thought you had…left"

-"Je suis désolé, I didn't know what to do, and I know we should be… discreet…"

He kissed her again. "Come…" he said, taking his hand. They went into a room next to the foyer. It was a sitting room, but it was filled with books. They were anywhere, just like in his office. There was also a fireplace, and he went to lighted it up, the traditional way. She ran her fingers trough the books' spines, tilting her head, reading the titles. From time to time she would gasp and took out a book going throughout their pages. He had taken a seat in a big, comfy chair and watched her go through his books. She took notice of this and, with a couple of volumes in her arms she asked: "May I? I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself…" "I knew you would enjoy it" he said with great contempt.

Snape took his wand and transfigure the chair into a great sofa, big enough for the two of them and the books she was carrying. She took a seat beside him and started to look carefully through them, making comments and asking questions to the Potions Master, who was more than happy to respond to. After a while, she put the books on the floor and threw her arms around his neck, nestling herself close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and played with her wild curls.

-"I know you don't want to talk about… you know… but…" Severus stopped playing with her hair as she said this. "Roxanne, I…"

-"Please, let me finish…" She said, putting a finger on his lips. "I just want you to know that, whatever is it that you are doing, I know is taking a big toll upon you…" He was listening to her, mesmerized. "I have noticed how Dumbledore looks upon you, relies on you. From the bit that I overheard last night when you and Karcaroff were… talking, I know it has to do with You-know-Who. Still, I sense that, even behind that wall of harshness and strictness that you build around yourself, there is a man… a man capable of the biggest commitment. I'm here now… like you said last night. Don't shut me out… I trust you…"

He was stunned. Just in a few months, she got closer to truly know him than anybody else. No…buts' or… don'ts. She was offering room to do, whatever he need it to do. He was out of words… He tried but he was overwhelmed. He took her face between his hands touched her forehead with his.

-"You are an amazing woman… You are as close to get me, as I really am, than anyone else, not even Dumbledore. But you make it sound like this is kind of… a noble thing, something out of integrity … and is not…" He ran his hands through her face, brushing the curls that lurk around her eyes and said: "My spirit is full with guilt and regret, and that is what really motivates me… Some days I don't even know who I really am… And that is not what someone should offer or share with anyone, especially… anyone like you…" He stood up and stood in from of the fire. She went to him, embracing him from behind and said: "I understand. I am not asking for anything… I am just here for you"

He turned around. His eyes were full with tears as well as hers. He kissed her. "You have no idea how much I need you" They kissed again and enfold each other as tightly as they were able to. He took her hand and walked to a stairway. "Let me show you the rest of my home… Again... it's not much…" They went upstairs and there were two more rooms. He opened the one farthest from the stairs and said:"This used to be my bedroom." Again, lots of books. In a small desk, there was a small and old cauldron and a black suitcase, a student's potion kit. She turned to look at him and smile. They went to the other room. This one was bigger, the master bedroom. It had a fireplace, a dresser another big chair and a footed mirror. In the center, it had a bed with simple linens, with two small tables at each side. Behind the chair, there was a door, which led to the master bathroom.

-"Please, make yourself comfortable. I am going downstairs to make us some tea. He stroked her hair and smiled at her. She took his hand and said "Attendez!" She kissed him. "I don't want any tea… not right now…" and kissed him again. "I was trying to be… polite…" He looked hard at her and started to unbutton her blouse, slipping his hand onto her breast while kissing her. She was doing the same. Good thing he didn't have his usual long suit, but a very casual black shirt. Soon enough, with more ease than the last time, his pale skin made contact with her pink flesh and they explored each other like it was the first time. Hands, lips and tongues were everywhere, without any hesitation. He possessed her as gently and tenderly that he could manage, trying to control all the feelings this witch had uncovered in his. They fell asleep in each other's arms after feeling exhausted but utterly satisfied.

He went downstairs; she was still asleep in his bed. It was night time already but still early and really cold. He went to his study, stirred up the fire and lit up some candles. He took a shower in the bathroom downstairs and put on a robe. He started dinner and summoned a crystal vase in the middle of the dining table with springs of lavender in it. He looked around his home and saw, for the first time in his existence, there was life in it. He checked up on dinner. It was almost ready. Close to a small bathroom, he opened a cupboard and took out a box and took it to the kitchen. After a bit, Muggle classical music was playing, some very melancholic but the lifting Beethoven Sonata.

-"I prefer Rachmaninoff myself and Berlioz, of course…" She walked up to him and kissed him. She had also taken a bath and was in a lavender colored silk bathrobe. "Smells good in here, I am hungry"

-"I made some soup, baguettes and a salad. Nothing too heavy. I know you Beuxbaton's girls complain about the heaviness of Hogwarts food…"

-"Je ne dirais jamais une telle chose ... Did you actually cooked?" She asked him

-"Come… sit… and yes, I did. My blessed father was a Muggle that didn't care much about magic, so my mother had to learn, and I, from her… When you are not duty-bound or force into doing it is quite… enjoyable…"

-"I tried once… not a great experience… Maybe you could teach me someday…"

He had to turn away his eyes from her when she said this, so she could not see the sadness that stir up in him, this talk about the future, instead of optimism. He served some white wine and smiled at her.

They started eating, stopping from time to time to hold each others hand or simply look into each other's eyes.

- "I need to ask, how do you came upon that Muggle machine, for listening music?"

A wide smile came upon him as he answered: "Well. This is a Muggle area. When I was a child, I wondered around the area, I didn't want to spend so much time in here…" "Why? She interrupted him.

-"Well, my parents didn't have a happy marriage. My father, well, never set him well the news about my mother being a witch. He was so… thick that tough that putting her down constantly she would not dare to jinx him, I think… They would fight constantly. So I wandered around… outside…"

-"I always wondered how a Muggle would take that kind of news… but tell me about the music… and the machine!"

He smiled at her again… "Well, wandering around, there was this old man two blocks from here. He was always listening to music or playing the piano himself. I would sit underneath of his front window and listen for hours… One day I dare to look inside the window, because there was no music. He lived poor and alone; filthy plates and garbage everywhere. The only place clean was the piano, and a music player with records. Later I found out that he had died."

-"That is so sad…"

-"I need it that music. My father, although he was a Muggle, did not care for that kind of music. He didn't care for almost anything, really. When I got older, I got some savings and look for one of those machines and some records. But my father, in a rage, broke them all. I bought this one around six years ago. They are called Cd's, I think…"

-"I learned about this "classical music" trough a boyfriend. He was Muggle; actually, he was also a pianist. I met him in Paris. I was looking for old Muggle books in Paris and he was looking for old music parchments."

-"Is it because of this 'boyfriend' that you wondered how a Muggle would take the news that you are a witch?" he asked.

She smiled and said to him" "Well… yes…. I always wondered. He was very talented and romantic. But we were too young. I was starting my masters and had to make too many stories to cover up where my school was and what I was studying. I wasn't ready to deal with something like that."

-"Lucky for me… I guess…"

She stood up and took the plates to the sink and started to wash them. "Leave that... This is something that I do not find… enjoyable. "He waved his wand and the plates started to wash and dry by themselves.

They went to the study and cuddled on the sofa. She took a book and started to read. After a while he said to "Let's go to London tomorrow. There is going to be a concert at the Royal Hall." She looked up at him and smiled."Yes… it's a date…" Her robe slipped out from her shoulder. He went straight to her breasts, savoring each nipple as it was candy. "Severus… tu es, insatiable. " He kneeled on the floor and licked her mound, drinking the honey that soon started to flow. She spread herself for him, moaning and playing with his hair. "If you keep this up, Je vous supplie … put a sound impediment charm… to the house… You are going to… have your neighbors at your door… assez tôt …" She was almost out of breath. He looked up to her and said: "It's already done, my dear…"

Winters nights are long… and they took full advantage of that fact.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A New Year …

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Severus Snape he most would never have died.

Waking up next to her was something that he still couldn't get over it. He slept with his face buried in the mass of brown curls that flow everywhere. It has been almost five mornings starting the day without regrets, fears or doubts. She was there, with him, they made love every day and night, read books and research papers at each other. He felt like they were the only people in the world. Lucky for them, it was the Muggle world. They walked around town holding hands, talking, laughing without worries or looking over their shoulder. That night at the concert in Royal Hall was wonderful. Beautiful notes filled up the place while she leaned her head on his shoulder. Severus Snape was the most at ease that he had been in his life. He had shared everything that he holds dear to him, although some people will be shocked by this fact. Well, almost everything.

The Potions Master had his townhouse basement turned into a modest but fully equipped laboratory.

-"This is what I wanted to share with you. I have a couple of projects, of my own incentive, but they are at the moment, well… in a little bit of a halt… He handed her some parchments and notebooks with formulas, lists of ingredients and so. She examined them for a while and asked him:

-"What are you trying to do, Severus?" she asked him, spotting one in particular with great curiosity and a smile. "This can't be the work of a… Slytherin's son…?"

-"Which one are you referring to? " Roxanne handed him a rather large bundle of parchments.

-"Ah yes… you could say, is an antidote of sorts… for snake's poison…" Snape said to her, a tad mortified by her smile.

She looked at him very puzzled. "What? ... You know they are already available… for ages, by wizards and Muggles alike… I'm confused."

-"I know… It's just that… I've been reading, as well as hearing… things. Old… dark magic" He handed her older books. "After the rise of the basilisk that was hidden at Hogwarts, my mind began to wonder…" He sat down in a small desk.

-"You mean… the Dark Lord?"

-"I do not know… Maybe it's nothing… But one cannot be too careful…"

-"You fear for your life… So… you are still… close to him…" she said, with an inquiring look on her face.

-"No! It's just that… Look… After that… rat, Peter Pettigrew decided to come out of hiding, well; I know something is brewing…" Unconsciously, he laid a hand on his left forearm.

-"Look… I would like to help… if you let me…"

He stood up and went to her. Stroking her hair he said: "q

-"Anything that I could be of assistance, Master Snape…" She knew that there was more to the story, but she didn't want to push him away. He made a copy of all of his notes and shrunk some of the books for her.

The year was coming to a close. It was New Year's Eve and they've decided to go back to Hogwarts. The students will soon start to come back to the school. He was certain that in those short days he surely had used up all the happiness he deserved and more.

Snape had received a note from his Headmaster, asking him about his holidays, and in his very particular way, put him out to speed about life at Hogwarts, especially about what he had planned for receiving the New Year's in a special way for the guests. The Potions teacher knew that it was his way to ask him to go back.

She started to open her eyes and saw him staring at her. "Good morning" he said.

-"Who said it was…" she answered him, guessing what he note in his hands was. "We have to go back, and je ne veux pas revenir en arrière …"

He brushed away her hair and started to kiss her neck and shoulders. His hands wandered down her back and legs. "Why can't we always start up the day… like this…?" She was right… He knew that the moment they put a foot back in the castle, nothing will ever be the same. He knew that he had to let her go. She was his, but had to let her go.

His breath got heavier and heavier, his hands kept roaming her body. He took her from the back; each stroke inside of her was a mix of rage and frustration. She was moaning and out of breath, but he didn't make a sound. Each one of his movements was strong, like he wanted to erase all the tenderness he had shown in the past few days. He needed to go back to his old-self, no matter what. He took hold of her arms down by her side, and didn't let her move. He was just using her, without mercy or shame. He let out a visceral sound that it was almost primitive, spilling into her all the feelings that he was losing control of. He collapsed to the side, without even touching her. He lay there, looking at the ceiling, unable to say or do anything. She collected herself and sat by his side, taking his hand.

-" Qu'est-Ce, Severus?" He didn't react. She tenderly placed herself on top of him, her head in his chest. His heart was racing, his breathing very fast. They just stayed that way for a while.

-"I am sorry…" he finally said to her. "Please… forgive me. We will have to end this."

-"I have nothing to forgive you for, nor I will end this, not without just reason, which I fail to recognize…"

-"You must… please. I lost control, I am going to harm you… I know I will. Everything that comes close to me I eventually… break it…" He moved away from her and stood up, throwing a robe on to him.

She also put on a robe and got close to him.

-"Talk to me…" She grabbed his hand as he was trying to leave the room. He sat down in the chair with his head between his hands.

-"I… mustn't… There is nothing to talk about. We must leave and not let this become more than it is… That is all."

-"Severus, look at me… Ne vous occupier due me… du tout? He quickly looked at her, surprised. "If you do, please… I must know why we must part… like this."

-"I do care, Roxanne, and that is the problem. I do not know what the future holds…"

-"No one does, even if omens or prophecies are foretold, they can be challenged… and… turned around."

-"I know that! That… it's what I am bound to do, in a way!"

-"And you have to keep me out?" She kneeled in front of him, taking his hands.

-"If someone knows that I… care… for anyone, they could use it against me. And believe me; I am not good at protecting the ones I care for…"

-"You don't know that. And I can assure you, I am capable of taking care of myself… I know we can't hide in here forever, I know that. It would be foolish to think that it would be a good life, living forever in this… bubble. But you don't have to let go of me…"

-"Roxanne… I wasn't looking for this. I had made my peace, a long time ago, with the fact that one is giving just one love in a lifetime, and I had mine… and lost it. I am afraid that the guilt and regret will always be more powerful than any other feeling that I could have…"

-" I will help you in that antidote research of yours, if you sill want to do it. But I know that guilt or regret are not the only feelings that are present in your life… I will help you to see that" She took his hand and made him stand up. "Come… let's have lunch. We must have a full stomach to face reality… Just… don't let me go… not yet…"

They finally arrived at Hogwarts late in the afternoon. Special preparations were taking place for the special dinner. They entered together into the castle and parted ways by the marble staircase… with a warm smile.

Nightfall dropped by soon enough and it was time for dinner. All the teachers and students gather in the Great Hall for the special feast. Snape and Miss Dumont sat across each other, in the company of Madam Olympia, Karcaroff, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall even Hagrid and Professor Moody, whom never looked very comfortable at these social events.

-"Je vous manque déjà…" Snape thought that had heard her voice, whispering to him, but when he looked up, she was talking vividly to her Mistress. He smiled to himself and dismissed it.

-"Did you enjoy yourself, Severus?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes, I did, Sir". He couldn't help but to glance towards her. "Good, good. Well deserved, my boy, and about time… Severus here…" Dumbledore said looking first at Roxanne and then the other companions, to diffuse his intentions "works too hard ad enjoys very little in life. And, no matter what, we all need balance in our lives…" "Tellement véritable, Professor Dumbledore…" and she smiled at the old man.

The feast was coming to an end. An assortment of desserts and sweets appeared on the tables. Dumbledore went for his usual sherbet and in a very playful manner asked Miss Dumont about her favorite sweet: "Dark chocolate…"was her answer. "Tastes just like you, bittersweet…" she said in her mind.

Severus Snape looked up again in her direction, stunned, but this time, she was clearly looking back at him. She got up the table and followed the group students and teachers that were heading towards the gardens around a castle. He also stood up and went straight towards the group, but stayed behind until she was walking alone. "I need to ask… do you know… Legilimency…?" he asked in a very low voice.

She stopped and looked at him. "Why do you ask, Severus?"

-"If you don't, then, I am going mad…" he replied. He offered his arm and walked towards the castle.

-"Well, the truth is… I had read about it, and some old teacher lecture me very briefly, but I never really… practiced… So, did it worked?"

-"Barely a whisper… enough to make me… mad…"

She smiled and quickened her pace. A group has formed around a fire pit and they took chairs with the rest of the teachers. Professor McGonagall was going around with a tray and offered her a mug. "Warm dark chocolate… I heard this is your favorite… Miss Dumont?" Minerva smiled at Snape at ask him "Black coffee as usual, Severus, or would you like some chocolate as well?" "Coffee is fine, Minerva… Thank you…"

It was a clear, cold night. There were some patches of snow on the ground and up in the night sky, the stars shine trough. The fireworks started as Professor Flitwick's chorus performed for the public, signaling the approach of the midnight hour. Everybody bids their good wishes for the New Year's. "Happy New Year, Master" said Roxanne, kissing him politely at cheek when no one, hopefully, was looking, lingering just a bit too close to his lips. Snape took a deep breath, trying to get her scent.

-"You are determined to make this harder than it should be, aren't you?" Now he was the one going in her mind.

The fireworks ended and everyone slowly started to go inside the school. By the marble staircase, everybody bids their good nights and scattered throughout the castle. Severus Snape hurried down to the dungeons, straight to his personal chambers. He summoned a firewhiskey and took it in one straight shot. He took his robe and his suit and served himself another drink. This one, he drank it more slowly. "I need to pace myself. It's a long time until June… This cannot be…"

There was a timid knock at the door. "Bloody hell, what now…" he mumbled…

-"I won't start this New Year's without a proper kiss…" said Roxanne as she threw herself towards him and kissed him. He managed to close the door behind her , but then took her by her arms and separated from her. "What?" was the only thing that he could mutter.

-"I did not like the way we parted yesterday. It has been beautiful and, I won't have my fears, or yours, to spoil those memories…"

-"Your… fears, Roxanne?"

-"Yes Severus. I am afraid... Afraid about what you can't tell me… Afraid that I would not be able to… let you go…"

He took his wand and wave it around the room "Mufliatto", he whispered. He seized her robes and carefully removed them. The lights dim themselves as they walked towards the bed. They sat down and she untied the ribbons in her nightshirt, offering her breasts to him. He grazed his fingers around them before taking them with his lips. She sat on straight until her body couldn't handle it anymore and let herself go onto the bed. He finished opening up her nightshirt, revealing all of her body. He leans down and kissed her around the navel, towards the sides of her hips and into her thighs. "This… is what I crave…" he murmurs, as he gently parted her legs, and took the first taste. She quickly started to moan and squirm around the bed, playfully getting away from him , and later holding him in place, reaching her selfish climax.

-"Witch… you are not going to make this easy… are you?" "No…" she replied "I can't help myself" With a very lusty expression on her face, she thrust herself higher in the bed. "Come… take me… now… Master…" He quickly finished to strip down his clothes and lay on top of her. He moved her hair from her neck and started placing small bites all over it. She took his face and kissed him hard, biting his lips and sucking his mouth, almost in the style of a Dementor.

He kneeled in front of her and took her legs, one by one, kissing her feet and placing them on his shoulders. "Allez…" she whispered, trembling with anticipation. He rammed himself with all of his weight. She bent her legs onto his back, making him go deeper into her. He drove himself in over and over again into her, sometimes getting out of her completely, only to plunge back in when she started to plead for it. He worked hard on her, trying not to lose control every time she screamed out of ecstasy, but it was too much. He need it to let go, the pressure was making him crazy. Seeing this, and in a surprisingly swift move, she pushed him, making him sit, wrapped her legs around him and plunged herself into him, making him grunt in pleasure, filling her completely.

They held each other tightly, the room spinning around them, trying not to fall. Out of breath and drunken with pleasure, they kissed, trying to figure out how to let go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hell…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Severus Snape he most would never have died.

-"Mademoiselle Dumont, I would like to confer with you about some formulas. Can you meet me this afternoon at the library? Severus Snape has just crossed her in a corridor. She was with some of her students, on her way to have lunch at the Great Hall. "Of course, Professor Snape… I will be there."

They had managed to settle down into a rational routine ever since school started again. They had most of their meals together, along with the rest of the staff. They didn't talk much, if it wasn't about the weather or some potion that she could be having problems with. It was agony. They had a brief encounter after a couple of days after New Year's at his office, but were almost discovered by a student. Draco Malfoy decided to visit his godfather, just to find that a very agitated Professor Snape that didn't have time to talk to him. Draco could have sworn that he smelled lavender when he opened the door. So they decided to stop acing their age and not like their students. This was almost three weeks ago. "It's better this way…" he kept repeating to himself.

After his afternoon classes, he went to the library and sat down at the farthest table he could find, away from a couple of students. She finally came in. He rose up like a gentleman as she took a seat right in front of him. "Here I am, Master… How may I be of service?" She said, smiling.

- "I want it to ask you something… do you remember the time you were at my ingredients cabinet… before the ball?

-" Comment pourrais-je oublier?"

-"Miss Dumont…" clearing his voice. "What was the material you notice that was missing?"

Noticing his stern tone about the conversation she replied" Fluxweed, I think… why?"

-"Nothing in particular, I think. I was doing inventory and I haven't been brewing anything in particular, neither have you, but still, the volume of certain ingredients is thinning.'

-"What…? Which ones?"

-"That is the thing. They are all ingredients for brewing the Polyjuice potion… Do you know about it?

-"Oui… but, who could be doing that?"

-"I do have my suspicions… Couple of years ago, a student managed to steal enough for a batch and did it… brilliant for a second year student, I have to admit…"

-"A second year? Who was it?" she asked, almost excited.

-"Granger, the brains behind the Potter boy"

-"Yes! I had heard brilliant things about that girl, from some of my students and your colleagues as well. I think I would like her… And I also heard that you could be really mean with students…"

-"I know… but sometimes, well, I just can't help myself… that's no excuse, though… The thing about the potion is that… Well, I see no use for it… They have been busy with the tournament, and don't see the use of Polyjuice in the second task… But you never know when dealing with the golden trio…" As he said this, he didn't notice how a vein in his forehead started to pulse.

-"What is it? And what is this about this golden trio? She took his hand across the table.

-"Never mind them" Her touch has just calmed down his temperament. "I know Moody has searched my office a while after he came to the school, Auror's privilege, I supposed. I still don't know." He leaned now closer to her, still holding her hand. "If you need something, just ask. I had changed the security wards, you let me know and I will tell you how. I am changing them almost every day."

-"Thanks, ma chère Severus…"

-"Stop that… It's been hell all these weeks… so close and yet…" grunted Snape in a very low voice. She let go of his hand when they heard voices.

-"I know… some of the students had noticed." His jaw almost dropped. "I heard that you were back to your usual self, the other 3 houses lost around 50 points each in the last… three weeks?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

-"There is something that I want to show you, Professor… at the Restricted Section of this library… about a snake"

-"What? ..." He didn't quite understand, but followed her. She hurried up, zigzagging around the bookshelves, until she reached the very last.

-"What did you find, Roxanne… I believe I had all the information I could about sna…" She silenced him with a kiss. "You are right, Severus. It's been hell… I am sorry…" She kissed him again and he responded.

-"But I did want it to tell you something about your research. I've been reading your notes and noticed that although there's been crossbreeding between regular snakes and magical ones, there is little done about combining antidotes from Muggles and those of magical compounds."

-"Some Muggle medicine had been tried on magical maladies without success. What are you saying?"

-"I'm just saying that if the breeding is possible, then, the antidote should be combined. If you let one of them out, that would be the strength of the venom…"

-"It does make sense… my brilliant witch… I think I…" Said Snape, but suddenly stopped.

An awkward pause fell between them, but before long, Snape asked "Do you want to have dinner, at Hogsmeade, tonight?"

-"Love to… "

-"Meet me in the gardens around 6:00…" he said to her after a soft kiss on her hand.

-"Looking forward to it… Leave now… I'll be here and look for something… we don't want to push our luck…" With a little nod, he left. Roxanne was left between old books, and some questions in her heart.

Six o'clock came by and he was already by the gardens, near the fountain. He tried to disguise it, but couldn't help it but to look around for her, after more than 20 minutes had passed and she wasn't there. Close to 6:30, a small post owl arrived at the fountain with a note.

_"I won't be able to have dinner with you. I am not feeling well, I better stay in and rest. I am sure it will pass soon._

_Until then,_

_Rx."_

He clutched that little paper tight in his hand and went back inside the castle. He stopped at the first landing on the marble stairs, and thought about going to the guest's chambers. "No" he said to himself. "It's nothing serious, if it was something more, he would have mentioned Madame Pomfrey or call on me." He headed straight to his office and sent a note back to her, wishing her well and expressing his disposition to help. It was a rather cold note, but like she said, they shouldn't try to push their luck. After trying to grade some potions, he decided to go to bed early.

He had expected to see her at breakfast, but she didn't go or lunch, either. He started to get anxious and didn't have any way to ask for her without showing his true feelings. After sending the small owl with a note in a period between classes and not getting an answer, he climbed the stairs, to Madam Pomfrey's office.

-"Severus, how good to see you, how can I help you" greeted the healer, very cheerfully.

-"Aaahh, yes Poppy, how do you do?"

-"Very good, Thank you. And to what do I owe this honor?"

-"I was wondering if you…. needed any potions, you know, with the tournament and everything…"

-"Oh! Not really, Actually, it's been really slow, due to the fact that there is no Quidditch… So kind of you…"

-"Good… good… Well, if you or… Miss Dumont would need anything… just ask…" He just didn't know how to inquire about her.

-"Of course, thank you Severus, but… you don't know about Miss Dumont? He turned around very promptly, startled.

-"What… had anything happened, is she well? "

-"Oh yes… She just had to leave, suddenly this morning, back home. Her father, you see… had some kind of an accident, though I have no more details…"

-"I see… Thank you, Poppy…" He wanted to leave, but couldn't move… his mind, wondering. "Do you have any address where I could… inquire about her? ... I would like to offer my help…"

-"I'm sorry Severus, I don't…"

-" In any case…Thanks Poppy…"

Severus Snape didn't know what to do. His first impulse, while coming down from the Infirmary tower was to just to go over there, just appareate in Paris. But also, his mind was already analyzing what's and the why's. "What kind of accident? Why didn't she tell me, or write to me?"

Trying not to run to his chambers, he was stopped by Professor Dumbledore. "Slow down, Severus, I need to talk to you"

-"I am sorry, Professor, but I need to get to my office… urgent matter, you see…"

-"I walked with you then…"

Severus was very annoyed with his headmaster but then he realized that, maybe he knew something more about Roxanne…

-"How can I help you, Headmaster" Snape said to him, trying to calm down.

-"You can't go to Paris… or write to her while she is back home…"

Severus Snape was taken aback. "What are you… What do you know about… her?"

-"I'll be quick and to the point. Her father, you see has been… attacked… by Muggles." Spit out Albus Dumbledore.

-"What…?"

-"Yes, the circumstances are quite suspicious. The nursing home where he lives is in an area unknown and concealed to Muggles, and yet, this pair found their way there. A nurse just left him by himself in the gardens, like every afternoon, and these two youngsters, well, attacked the old man, rather vicious, I may say…"

-"How was that possible? I still don't understand why I could not assist her in some matter?"

-"You mustn't !" Dumbledore had raised his voice. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Maybe is nothing, but you have to agree that the circumstances are very strange. They got the attackers and had been found to be under the Imperius curse. Also, their memories had been whipped… so radically that they haven't found out who are they.

-" And I still don't understand, Albus…"

-"The authorities don't know who is responsible and what the intentions are. You have to admit, Severus, the circumstances are very odd…"

The Potions Master stood still by the fire, after arriving at his office

" I know you have been… cautious about your… relationship with her, but you can't be too careful. Maybe… someone is trying to send a message to her…

-"For her?" Snape has started to pace around his office, like a caged animal.

-"I don't know about the nature of your relationship with Miss Dumont but I have come across some information, while talking to my contacts in France, about her father. They have reason to believe that it could be a message for them as well. So you see, until we have more information, it will be wise to just … stay… put…"

-"His father? But… she hasn't said anything to me about …"

-"Exactly! And I am sure you have been prudent as well, about… "

-"Yes, Albus… I know…"

-"Let her deal with this on her own and wait if she comes back…"

-"If?"

-"It would prudent that the nature of your relationship does not become more that what it is in reality… for her security… or yours".

Looking at the almost somber face of his potions teacher, he added:

-"I am sorry, dear boy… I really am. I promise I will tell you anything else that I can find out…"

Albus Dumbledore left at the dungeons a very troubled and distressed man. His mind was filling up with questions. His heart was full of doubts. After achieving a good haze of firewhiskey, he summoned some lavender springs and put them in the crystal vase, along with the white lily and fell down in his bed.


End file.
